The present invention relates to a facilities control method. More particularly, it relates to a facilities control method performing condition discriminative control in which the status of each of a plurality of facilities in an automated factory or the like is stored in a computer, conditions are determined in accordance with predetermined control logic operations, and when the conditions have been satisfied, control commands specified by the control logic operations are issued to the respective facilities.